Halloween
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Hermione a une façon bien à elle de fêter Halloween...Cette année sera vraiment spéciale !


Réponse au **défi de saison** de **Neko Kirei** et au **challenge livre** d' **Ange Phoenix** sur **la gazette des bonbons aux citrons**. Je vous mettrais les contraintes à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Halloween était une période qui fascinait Hermione Granger. A Poudlard cette fête déjà mystique et pleine de surprise devenait complètement ensorcelante.

Tous dans le château était réuni pour en faire un moment unique : Le faux plafond de la grande salle garnis de citrouille illuminés, les véritables pyramides de confiseries sur les tables…Ou encore l'orage magique qui ne semblait frapper que Poudlard les isolant ainsi du reste du monde.

Oui c'était définitivement le parfait paradoxe entre le merveilleux et le macabre !

Cependant aujourd'hui tout cela n'avait plus le même sens. Les décorations ne l'émerveillaient plus. Les bonbons avaient un goût de cendre qui lui restait dans la bouche des heures…

C'était le premier Halloween depuis la guerre, et Hermione était complètement morose. Elle avait à cœur ce soir de rétablir le véritable sens d'Halloween, l'hommage aux disparus. Et pour la jeune femme cette commémoration ne passait pas par les déguisements, le bal d'Halloween ou les sucreries…

Elle voulait se rappeler de tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Elle voulait se rappeler de tous ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour qu'elle soit encore là aujourd'hui. Pour cela les réflexes moldus de ses parents la rattrapèrent, et au lieu de lever sa baguette et de laisser dans le ciel une lumière pour chaque défunt, elle préféra se rendre sur leurs tombes.

Minerva avait parfaitement compris ce besoin de recueillement. C'est pourquoi une partie du parc de Poudlard avait été aménagé en cimetière.

Les bras chargés de présent la jeune femme se dirigea résolument vers le cimetière. Forcément il était désert, et la nuit noire lui compliquait la tache, ainsi que la pluie fine de l'orage…Les mains et le nez glacée, les cheveux ruisselant et les pieds plein de boue Hermione se refusa pourtant à abandonner.

Elle arriva enfin au petit portail de fer forgé battis par Hagrid. Le grincement émis par la petite barrière, quand elle entra, lui rappela ceux fatalement présent dans tous films d'horreur qui se respectent. Cela pouvait paraitre stupide mais l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux lui sembla pesante.

Regardant le ciel Hermione constata satisfaite que la pluie avait cessé. Des éclairs zébraient encore le ciel par intermittence mais les grognements sourds du tonnerre semblait beaucoup plus lointain…

Regardant le sol boueux elle utilisa un sort pour assécher l'herbe et la terre. Elle déposa ses tributs dans un coin et sorti de la poche de sa cape une multitude de bougie. D'un geste de la baguette celle-ci reprirent leurs tailles originelles, s'allumèrent et se mirent à voler délicatement dans les aires. Hermione prit soin d'en déposer une auprès de chacune des tombes en finissant par le majestueux phénix de pierre symbolisant le défunt directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Elle entreprit ensuite, de la même façon, à déposer une fleur auprès de chaque bougie.

Et pour finir elle sortie de son autre poche une série de statuette représentant les Calaveras de dulce donnés en offrande au mort pendant El dia de los muertos.

C'était encore une fois peut-être un peu stupide, de mettre ce genre d'ornementations mexicaines traditionnelles dans un cimetière perdu quelque par en Ecosse…

Mais cela apporta une multitude de couleur dans ce triste décor et Hermione en fut ravie.

Elle regarda émerveillée le jaune, le vert, le bleu, le rose où encore le orange s'illuminé par les flammes vacillantes des bougies. Ce lieu reprenait doucement vie.

A genou devant le phénix elle ajustait le placement de la bougie quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir une silhouette marcher lentement entre les tombes.

Se redressant la bougie à la main Hermione fronça les sourcils en suivant l'ombre des yeux

\- Qui est là ? demanda t'elle d'une voix bien moins assurées qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Apparaissant dans le faisceau lumineux de la bougie le visage impassible de Severus Snape la fixait étrangement

Hermione secoua la tête

\- Vous m'avez fait peur…

Il ne répondit rien tourna la tête vers le spectacle qu'offrait la décoration d'Hermione Granger.

Dans ce mouvement la cicatrice laissée par Naguini dans le cou de son professeur apparu plus terrifiante encore à Hermione sous la lumière de la bougie. Elle serra la mâchoire essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour briser l'ambiance malsaine

\- C'est quand même plus beau vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- **Nul cimetière n'est beau au point qu'on souhaite y être enterré aussitôt**

Voyant l'expression déçue de son élève Severus se ravisa

\- Oui vous avez raison Miss Granger, ils apprécieraient sans nul doute votre geste.

La jeune femme le remercia du regard et déposa la bougie qu'elle avait dans les mains, sur le sol. Après un bref silence elle regarda curieusement son professeur.

 **\- Allez-y, posez-là, cette question qui vous brûle les lèvres, murmura Severus Snape, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.**

\- Que faites vous là Monsieur ?

Il regarda le phénix juste derrière la Griffondor.

\- Je rends visite à un vieil ami…Et j'échappe de ce fait à un bal d'Halloween des plus ennuyeux…

\- Vous échappez au bal ou vous échappez au professeur Trelawney ? Rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Il émit une brève grimace de dégoût à l'évocation de sa collègue complètement folle et qui avait inexplicablement le béguin pour lui…

\- Vous devriez y être Miss Granger…

\- Nous avons chacun notre façon de rendre hommage aux morts professeurs

\- Certes…mais vous allez attraper froid.

Hermione hocha la tête

\- Oui vous avez sûrement raison…Je vous laisse vous recueillir, bonne soirée monsieur.

Elle s'éloigna mais s'arrêta au portail rappelée par le maître des potions

\- Attendez un instant.

Hermione le vit placer quelque chose devant la tombe d'Albus avant de se redresser et de marcher vers elle. Ils regardèrent un bref instant le cimetière illuminé et coloré.

\- Je vous raccompagne à la fête.

\- Je me sens coupable de vous infligez ça…

\- Ne dîtes pas de sottise, j'ai une cavalière, Sybille n'a pas intérêt à venir m'importuner.

Elle doutait d'être physiquement présentable pour un bal mais la jeune femme était si surprise du revirement qu'avait prit la situation qu'elle ne trouva rien dire à dire que :

\- Une cavalière ? Marmonna interloquée Hermione alors qu'il lui tendait son bras.

* * *

 **Défi de saison :** Mettre dans une fanfiction l'expression anglaise : " **Nul cimetière n'est beau au point qu'on souhaite y être enterré aussitôt"**

 **Challenge livre :** Mettre dans une fanfiction la phrase page 500 du Da vinci code de Dan Brown **"Allez-y, posez-là, cette question qui vous brûle les lèvres, murmura ..., une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux"**


End file.
